Révélations par dessus révélations
by Steiphya
Summary: Une petite fille du nom d'Allyss-Iann n'a pas eu la vie facile jusqu'au jour où un homme vient cogné à sa porte. Sa vie va être alors, bombardée de révélations choc!  Cette histoire se déroule après la guerre. Enjoy
1. Prologue

Une enfance dans la peur, dans la solitude, dans la souffrance, dans le rejet. Une enfance avec une mère horrible. Une enfance sans amour...C'est ce qu'à vécue une jeune fille de 11 ans , Allyss-Iann. Elle n'a jamais connu l'amour maternelle ni paternelle. Sa mère ne faisait que la battre, lui priver de nourriture, la traiter de tous les noms possibles et imaginables.. Son père, lui, elle ne l'a jamais connue. Il est parti, sans rien dire, quand sa mère est tombée enceinte d'Allyss. À l'école, tout le monde l'évitaient, car elle était différente des autres. Elle était capable de faire des trucs hors de l'ordinaire. Un jour, alors qu'Alyss-Iann dessinait seule dans son coin comme à son habitude, des jeunes, du même groupe qu'elle, ont décidés d'aller l'agacer. Ils ont commencé à lui sortir pleins d'insultes. La colère montait peu à peu en elle. Sans que personne ne le voit venir, un des élèves fut projeté contre le mur pourtant Allyss-Iann n'avait pas bouger. Depuis ce jour, personne n'ose s'approcher d'elle, même les professeurs essayent de l'éviter. Malgré cette vie horrible, elle réussit brillamment à l'école. Elle a également un immense talent pour tout ce qui touche l'art que sa soit du dessin à la musique. L'art est un moyen pour elle de s'évader dans un autre monde. Un monde loin de toutes ces insultes, de cette misérable vie. C'était tout ce qu'elle demandait. Quitter cette vie maudite. La jeune fille priait chaque soir en espérant que quelqu'un, peu importe qui, vienne la chercher et qu'elle soit enfin heureuse...


	2. Révélation

Désolé si la suite a mis du temps avant d'être publiée. J'étais beaucoup occupée ces temps-ci. Je vais essayer d'être plus rapide pour la suite. En espérant qu'elle vous plaise =)

**Révélation**

Aujourd'hui, s'était la première journée des vacances d'été au plus grand soulagement d'Allyss. L'école étant fini, elle n'aura plus à endurer les insultes des élèves et même, parfois, celles des professeurs. Elle commençait à s'habituer, mais ça n'empêchait pas que chacune des insultes la blessait énormément.Les larmes menaçaient toujours de couler, mais elle réussissait à les conserver. Un détail lui échappa pendant un cour instant.

Alors qu'elle était en train de dessiner dans sa chambre, sa mère rentra, en colère et pris le cahier de dessins d'Allyss de force. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil rapide et le lança sur le mur derrière elle.

_-TU POURRAIS TE RENDRE UTILE! SALE FILLE INDIGNE! cria sa mère en la giflant au visage._

Allyss-Iann ne bougea pas, ne dit rien et regarda sa mère droit dans les yeux avec un regard noir. Sa mère continua à l'insulter et à la frapper. La jeune fille se laissa faire. Elle le savait que si elle se défendait, les coups allaient être plus douloureux. Soudain, le bruit de la sonnette se fit entendre. Sa mère lui ordonna de se taire et de rester dans sa chambre le temps qu'elle revienne. Sa génitrice sortit de sa chambre et alla voir qui avait sonner. Allyss-Iann se rapprocha tranquillement de la porte et essaya d'apercevoir l'intrus ou bien d'entendre leur conversation. Elle voyait sa mère qui gesticulait de colère et l'entendit crier à l'homme qui se tenait dans l'entrée de partir et de ne plus jamais revenir. La curiosité se fait de plus en plus grande dans le corps de la petite fille. Elle le savait, si elle désobéissait à sa mère, elle allait le regretter, mais la curiosité finie par gagner sur la raison. Subtilement, elle sortit de sa chambre se rapprochant de l'entrée ou se trouvait les deux adultes. Elle pouvait remarquer que sa mère était plus qu'en colère.

-_ALLEZ -VOUS EN ESPÈCE DE MONSTRES! VOUS NE ME LA PRENDRAI PAS! ELLE RESTERA ICI AVEC MOI! COMPRIS ?_

-_Mais, Madame, elle est inscrite depuis qu'elle est née à cette école! Vous n'allez quand même pas continuer à lui mentir sur qui elle est réellement? Elle a le droit de savoir!_

-_Non elle n'y a pas le droit, cria sa mère. Je me suis juré lorsque son salop de père est parti que jamais elle ne connaîtrait cet univers de débile -vous en!_

-_De quoi il parle ?, _demanda Allyss qui avait réussi à s'incruster dans la conversation, sans que les deux adultes ne s'en rendent compte.

Sa mère se retourna vers elle. Son regard était glacial, furieux. Elle pouvait même y déceler de la rage, une rage immense qui ferait fuir quiconque oserait croiser son regard. Habituellement, elle aurait défier sa mère du regard, mais cette fois-ci elle décida, pour son bien, de lâcher prise. Par contre, elle ne fit pas attention aux paroles de celle qui faisait sa vie un enfer. Elle analysa plutôt l'homme qui se tenait à l'entrée. Il était grand et ses cheveux ressemblait à du feu. Juste en le regardant, on ne pouvait pas faire autrement qu'avoir confiance en lui. Par sa posture et par sa façon de parler, on pouvait facilement déduire qu'il était un homme sur de lui. Sa voix, elle, sonnait comme une chaleureuse mélodie dans ses oreilles. Elle espérait qu'une chose. Qu'il soit venu pour la sauver. Que sa soit lui le sauveur, son sauveur. La terrifiante voix de sa mère l'a fit sortir de ses pensées.

-_Si vous ne partez pas immédiatement, j'appelle la police, hurla la mère d'Allyss-Iann à l'inconnu._.

-_La police ne pourra rien faire contre moi et vous le savez, répliqua celui-ci. Maintenant si vous le voulez bien, je voudrais parler seul à seul avec votre fille._

En colère, la femme parti vers sa chambre sans oublié de fermer la porte violemment. L'homme se retourna vers Allyss-Iann. Il lui fit un sourire. Un sourire sincère. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un lui faisait ce genre de sourire. Elle ne savait pas comment réagir. Devait-elle lui sourire également ou devait-elle rester indifférente ? Un tout petit sourire, gêner, se dessina sur son visage.

-_Bonjour Allyss-Iann. Je me présente Ronald Weasley, mais s'il te plaît apelle moi Ron._

-_Enchanté, _dit timidement la concernée. Elle n'osa pas le regarder. Même s'il paraissait d'être un homme bien, sans aucune méchanceté, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être méfiante.

-_Tu dois sûrment te demander ce que je fais ici pas vrai ? _

Elle répondit avec un hochement de la tête.

-_J'ai quelque chose d'important à t'annoncer. À ce que j'ai pu comprendre ta mère ne t'a rien dit._

-_Elle ne m'a rien dit sur quoi ?,_questionna la jeune fille intriguée.

-_Que tu es une sorcière!_

Une sorcière, elle, et puis quoi encore? Les poules ont des dents? Cet homme est fou pensa-t-elle. remarqua son air surpris et surtout qu'elle avait l'air de ne pas le croire.

-_Est-ce qu'il t'est déjà arrivée de faire des choses qui sont, habituellement, anormal ?, _lui demanda Ronald.

La jeune fille pensa au jeune garçon qui s'est ramassé sur un mur alors qu'il la taquinait. C'était elle qui avait fait ça ? Impossible. Tout simplement impossible. Ce genre de trucs se produit seulement dans les films. Le sois disant sorcier regarda Allyss d'un air amusé. Il le savait qu'elle ne croyait pas ce qu'il lui avait annoncé. Subtilement, il sortit sa baguette d'une de ses poches, fit un mouvement avec celle-ci et dit : « Wingardium Leviosa ». Soudain le vase, qui se trouva à côté d'Allyss-Iann, se mit à léviter. Stupéfaite, Allyss regarda avec des yeux ronds comme des billes.

-_Alors? Est-ce que tu me crois maintenant ?_, dit le sorcier sur un ton amusé.

Aucun son ne sortit de la bouche de la jeune demoiselle.

-_Avant que j'oublie tiens. C'est pour toi, _dit Ronald Wesleay en sortant ce qui semblait être une lettre et la donna à Allyss.

Elle prit l'envelope qui semblait veille par sa couleur jauni. Celle-ci était lourde et épaisse. L'encre utilisée était de couleur verte émeraude. Sur le dessus on pouvait y lire:

_**Mme.**_

_**1450 rue Snow**_

_**Londres**_

A l'en dos de l'enveloppe, il y avait un sceau de cire frappé d'un écusson représentant un blaireau, un aigle, un serpent et un lion avec la lettre « P » au centre. Elle finit par ouvrir cette enveloppe et sortit la lettre.

_Chère Mme Carter,_

_Nous avons le plaisirs de vous informer que vous bénéficiez d'ores et déjà d'une inscription au collège Poudlard école de y trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaire au bon déroulement de votre scolarité.La rentrée étant fixé au 1 septembre, nous attendons votre hibou au plus tard le 31 juillet._

_Veuillez croire,chère Mme Carter, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Directrice_

Elle n'arriva pas à y croire. Tout cela était donc vrai. Enfin, elle allait quitter cette vie infernale. Des larmes de joies coulaient tout doucement sur ses petites joues. Ron se mit à genou pour être à sa hauteur et l'a pris dans ses bras et lui dit à l'oreille des mots pour la faire sourire.

-_Va préparer tes valises. Nous partons aujourd'hui. Tu vas venir vivre chez moi durant les vacances d'été_, lui annonça son sauveur. Il vit dans le regard de la jeune fille, qu'elle ne semblait pas alaise de devoir vivre chez lui._ Ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis certain que tu vas t'amuser chez moi. J'ai deux enfants avec qui tu pourras t'amuser._

Elle était un peu plus rassuré, mais resta sur ses gardes. Et si ses enfants ne l'aimaient pas et l'insultaient comme tous les autres. Elle préféra ne plus y penser pour le moment. Elle alla faire ses valises et avant qu'elle puisse sortir de sa chambre, sa mère entra et lui dit: « Si tu oses partir, ne t'avise pas de revenir! » Et sa mère sortit de sa chambre. Allyss-Iann s'en foutait royalement. Plus jamais elle allait remettre les pieds dans cette maison. Plus jamais elle allait subir les colères de sa mère. Ron vint la rejoindre et lui demanda si elle était prête à partir. Elle fit un mouvement de tête signifiant que oui elle était prête. Il lui tendit la main, elle mit la sienne dans celle du roux sans savoir ce qui allait se produire et en une fraction de seconde ils disparurent de cette maison.


End file.
